About A Girl
by Evelyn Vultury
Summary: Isabella Swan tiene todo lo que Damon Salvatore puede querer en una chica. ¿Damon sera capaz de no arruinar las cosas? ¿prodran superar los obstaculos? -alaric amigo, siempre conmigo cuando la cago. -siempre Damon, siempre.
1. el inicio de algo nuevo

Bien, aquí voy.

Soy primeriza no me maten.

(Mis disculpas por la falta de ortografía.)

*uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*

Llegue a casa cansada del instituto. Estacione mi chevy afuera del garaje, quizás deba de dejar a la pobre descansar en paz.

Vi a Edward en el patio trasero cerca del inicio del bosque, al verlo mi corazón se disparo inmediatamente, odio esto de ser humana. Baje del vehículo dejando dentro mi bolso. Poco me importa ahora, he tenido sin ver a Edward 3 días.

-Hola.-dije con calma como un susurro, sabía que me escuchaba de todas maneras.

-Ven demos un paseo.-me tomo del brazo para que pudiera seguirle el paso, uhm esto es raro. Llegamos a una parte del bosque donde todavía podía distinguir la casa de Charlie. Me hizo sentarme.-Nos vamos de Forks.-dijo él. Me quede estática.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte con calma. Reteniendo ese nudo en la garganta.

-Carlisle debería tener 10 años más de los que aparenta la gente acabara dándose cuenta.-dijo él. Presiento que esto es una simple excusa.

-Vale, tengo que pensar que le digo a Charlie. Has dicho nos vamos.-digo tratando de engañar a mi mente. El se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-Me refiero a mi familia y a mí.- Termino de decir el. Y sentí que mi corazón caer. ¿Qué? El prometió que no me dejaría.

-Edward lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada.- Digo tratando de evitar lo que es inevitable. Pero nada pierdo cierto. ¿Cierto?

-Tienes razón no ha sido nada, nada que no haya estado esperando y nada comparado a lo que podría haber pasado. Mi mundo no es para ti Bella.- sip, hay va otro pedazo. Él para mí lo es todo.

-Tú eres mi mundo.-me trago las lagrimas. Tengo que mantener la calma frente él.

-No, no lo soy.- ¡él lo sabe! Él lo sabe perfectamente.

-Me iré contigo- digo con calma.

-Bella no quiero que vengas.- dijo. Ahí se va a la mierda todo.

-¿Tú no me quieres?-digo tragándome mi orgullo.

-No.- dijo. Bien eso, está bien.- Comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Charlie y de inmediato estuvo frente a mí. Lo mire con una ceja enarcada.- ¿A dónde vas?-me tomo del brazo cuando vio mi intento de caminar hacia el otro lado.

-A casa.- Dije señalando lo obvio.

-Pero….- lo interrumpí no estaba para estupideces.

-¿Acaso esperabas que me quedara llorando, y tratar de convencerte de que no te vayas?- Eres increíblemente estúpido Edward.-dije volviendo a caminar a casa. Vampiro estúpido.

-Bien.- Dijo simplemente. Volví a caminar hacia casa, sin volver voltear atrás.

Llegue casa totalmente normal. Empecé a hacer la cena para Charlie, un pescado frito.

Subí a mi habitación y me encontré a Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmet.

Enarque una ceja y me recargue en la pared.

-Bien hecho Bella- dijo Rose. Espera…. ¿Qué? Mi cara debió de ser un poema por que comenzaron a reír.

-¿Como saben ustedes que paso?-pregunte anonada.

-Alice nos lo dijo- explico Emmet. La enana me miraba culpable y divertida a la vez. Temiendo mi reacción.

-está bien Alice.- La calme.-Todo estará bien desde ahora.- dije totalmente calmada.

-Todos estaremos contigo Bella- dijo Jasper.

-Lo sé chicos lo sé.- dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Ahora necesito mis minutos humanos- Dije haciendo una mueca.

-nos vemos Bella.- dijeron al unísono y en un parpadear ya no estaban ahí.

Lugo de tomar un baño tome unas bragas rosa pálido de encaje, y me acosté finalmente a dormir.

Al siguiente día me desperté muy temprano y busque una maleta que tenia escondida de Alice.

Contenía todo tipo de ropa de marca, la mantenía escondida para no llamar la atención.

Renée me da este tipo de ropa en todos mis cumpleaños con la esperanza de que algún día los utilice.

Bueno creo que llego ese día tan esperado.

Tome un pantalón de cuero negro, una ramera de cuello v roja, unos vans rojos, me deje mi cabello en ondas, me maquille naturalmente.

Salí de mi cuarto hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Charlie, volteo a verme y sonrió un poco.

-Ya llego el día ¿no?-pregunto divertido.

-Sí, no quiero escuchar a Alice cuando me vea.-dije divertida mientras desayunaba un plato de cereales, cortesía de Charlie-ya no salgo con Edward- dije sin anestesia. Como sabia escupió lo que tenia de comida en su boca. Ugh asqueroso.

-¿Estás bromeando?- pregunto escéptico.

-Claro que no.- respondí.- fue un acuerdo mutuo.- aclare.

-Bien, me empezaba a cansar ser decente con él. Solo lo hacía por ti.- movió cómicamente su bigote. Sonreí un poco.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo ahora.-vi la hora.- maldición voy tarde.-tome mis llaves y le di un beso en la mejilla a Charlie.

-Lo olvidaba.- se movió nerviosamente.- tengo un regalo. Esta afuera.- aclaro. Fruncí el ceño. Salí y vi un mini Cooper rojo con rayas blancas afuera en lugar de mi camioneta. Me tape mi boca, me sorprendí demasiado.

Corrí hacia él y lo abrí y aprecie.

-Gracias Charlie- corrí hacia él y lo abrace. Envolvió sus brazos en mí torpemente, pero es Charlie, no suele dar muestras de afecto.

-No hay de qué pequeña.-se separo de mi incomodo.- Ahora ve al instituto. Anda.- corrí hacia el auto lo encendí y casi lanzo un chillido de emoción.

En cuanto entre sentí todas las miradas en mi. Ugh, incomodo. Estacione al lado del convertible de Rose. Baje del auto y Emmet empezó a chiflar.

-Huy Bellita tu si sabes dar apreciación.-dijo. Rose lo golpeo en el hombro rodando los ojos. Paseo la vista por el auto y enseguida centro la vista en mí.

- Muy bien Bella.- Sonrió.-Tenemos que ir al centro comercial para tirar toda esa basura que tienes en el armario y por ropa nueva-sonrió maléficamente. Me estremecí.

-¿Dónde están Jasper y Alice?- No había señal de vida de ellos.

-En un minuto llegaran. Tuvieron problemas con el lector de mentes.- Dijo con aburrimiento

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando una Harley-Davidson FLSTSB Cross Bones entro al estacionamiento arriba de ella un joven cabello oscuro revuelto Él es descrito como muy belleza clásica con características faciales muy finos y la estructura ósea incluyendo a sus altos pómulos y la mandíbula cuadrada, tez pálida. Se estaciono a mi lado. Se bajo de la motocicleta, un físico delgado, musculoso delgado, ágil y plana, con hombros anchos ideal y piernas largas. No podía verle los ojos pues traía unos lentes negros, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones negros, ramera blanca y zapatillas vans negras. Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

Enseguida entro un Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible 1969 podía ver un cabello de color negro oscuro, y corto. Se estaciono al lado de la motocicleta y bajo del auto un joven de contextura delgada, aunque musculoso, no es muy alto ojos de color azul esmeralda, con los que puede conquistar cualquier cosa que él desee. Me volteo a ver y sonrió torcidamente, me voltee sonrojándome y escuche su carcajada. Camine hacia Emmet y Rose que los veían raro, fruncí el ceño. Da igual todos estaban raros hoy.

Tocaron el timbre y enseguida comenzamos a caminar a clases cuando alguien me tomo del brazo, voltee a ver quien jodidos era y era el tipo de la motocicleta. Lo mire con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Nos podrías decir dónde queda la clase de biología?-Dijo. Casi me da un orgasmo con su voz. Casi.

-También a mi me toca esa clase, vamos.-Dije con voz neutra. Camino a mi lado junto al otro chico del chevrolet.

-Mi nombre es Stefan Salvatore y el es Damon Salvatore, mi hermano.-Dijo aclarando mis dudas.

-Isabella swan, el es Emmet Cullen y ella es Rosalie Cullen.- nos presente. Rose saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, Emmet igual. Uhm esto ya es más raro.

-Bella nosotros nos vamos a nuestra clase, te vemos luego.- se despidió Rose.

-Nos vemos luego Bells.-dijo Emmet

-Hasta luego chicos.- dije y seguí caminando a mi clase con los chicos detrás de mí.

Entre a clase y me senté en mi lugar. Dejando el de mi lado vacio. Damon se sentó a mi lado y Stefan en el banco de enfrente.

-Así que Bella Swan ¿Qué te tiene viviendo en el lugar más horrible del mundo?-pregunto Damon con una sonrisa torcida. En ese momento llego la bola de disco.

-Este es mi lugar.- dijo mirando a Damon de forma desafiante. Damon solo arqueo la ceja me volteo a ver.

-¿Eso es cierto Isabella?- uhm me gustaba cuando decía Isabella.

-Sí, profesor banner-llame su atención solo enarco la ceja- ¿puede Damon sentarse junto a mi?-se sorprendió miro a Cullen y pareció meditarlo.

-Claro Bella, Edward siéntate junto a Jessica.-vio que Edward iba a replicar pero lo interrumpió.- ¿está claro señor Cullen?- lo miro desafiándolo.

-Claro que no profesor.- dijo Edward y se alejo con la cara perturbada.

-Uhm, esto es interesante-Dijo Damon. Lo mire para que siguiera hablando.-Existe cierta tensión con brillitos. ¿Eran algo más que compañeros?-pregunto de golpe.

-Uhm, si. Ayer terminamos cualquier relación existente.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Damon sonrió sinceramente, me voltee a ver a Stefan que se limitaba a escuchar y ver.

-Es realmente hermosa la motocicleta.- dije sinceramente. Stefan abrió mucho los ojos, que brillaban orgullosos.

-Es una….-lo interrumpí.

- Harley-Davidson FLSTSB Cross- termine por él. El sonrió.

-Sabes de motocicletas.-Me inspecciono- Me agradas.-termino.

-Gracias- Dije rodando los ojos.-Realmente la que sabe de ello es Rosalie, ella ama toda la mecánica.- sonreí. Voltee a mirar a Damon.- tú Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible 1969 es impresionante.-Dije imaginando manejar esa preciosura.

-Gracias, cuando quieras podemos dar una vuelta por ahí.-Dijo. Stefan lo miro sorprendido.- No suelo hacer esto con todos así que aprecia el gesto.- dijo explicando la cara de Stefan.

-Eso es interesante.- Dije. Sonó el timbre. Damon tomo mi bolso y rodeo mi cuello con su brazo atrayéndome hacia él, Stefan se posiciono a mi lado mientras nos miraba extrañado.

Entramos al comedor y al poner un pie dentro toda la atención estaba sobre nosotros. Maldije internamente. Nos dirigí hacia la mesa de los Cullen donde se encontraban Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet. Al llegar Rose enarco una ceja al igual que todo el grupo.

-Chicos ellos son Damon y Stefan y ellos son Alice y Jasper Cullen.- los presente. Alice saludo felizmente Jasper asintió con cautela mirándolos lentamente. Damon tomo una silla y me indico que tomara asiento, quede entre él y Stefan.

-Bella me conto que te gustan los autos.-Dijo Stefan dirigiéndose a Rose.

-así es.-dijo ella contenta de una plática en la cual sabría todo.

Damon tomo mi mano distrayéndome por completo de todo, comenzó a jugar con mis dedos mientras yo lo observaba embalsada. Me miro con esos ojos que me tenían loca desde el principio mantuvimos nuestra mirada y nos encerramos en una burbuja donde solo existíamos él y yo. Unas sacudidas en mi hombro me hicieron separar la mirada, era Stefan.

-vamos, todos ya se fueron.- Dijo divertido. Lo mire molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinar un momento tan intimo? Suspire y me levante al mismo tiempo que Damon, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Mire a Stefan y en sus ojos notaba una soledad parecida a la mía cuando notaba a Edward distante. Hablaría con él al respecto.

Las siguientes clases fueron divertidas. Entre Stefan y Jasper hacían bromas mientras Damon Alice y yo nos dedicábamos a escuchar. Al finalizar las clases salimos todos en grupo.

Llegamos al parqueadero y me despedí de todos. Cuando iba a entrar al automóvil me tomo la mano Damon, la reconocería donde fuera. Me di vuelta y lo mire preguntando con la mirada.

-Quería saber si te gustaría que fuera a tu casa en la noche.-dijo nervioso.-seria para conocer a tu padre y cenar claro.-dijo mordiéndose el labio. Uhm eso era sensual. Lo medite y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a besarlo. Sentí un montón de mierdas en mi estomago. Uhm es la primera vez que me sucede esto.- ¿Eso es un sí?-dijo topando su frente con la mía. Sonreí.

-aja.- dije simplemente. Lo empuje y entre a mi vehículo toco la ventanilla y la baje sonriendo.

-Gracias por esto Bella.-dijo sonriendo. Lo bese nuevamente.

-nos vemos.-dije simplemente. Encendí en automóvil y Salí del parqueadero.

Esto será interesante.

- ¿Bien que dicen? ¿Reviews?


	2. Algo nuevo no siempre es malo ¿cierto?

Capitulo 2

Algo nuevo no siempre es malo ¿cierto?

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Mientras preparaba la cena medite un poco sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando caí en cuenta de que iba a suceder. Damon llegaría en dos horas. Ugh.

Subí a la segunda planta, tome mi neceser y fui al baño a tomar una ducha.

Salí de la ducha y me percate de un pequeño detalle, hice una mueca, debería de tapar la cicatriz de lo que sucedió con James. Tome unos pantalones negros, una ramera blanca y una chaqueta negra. No sentía la necesidad de aparentar algo que no soy con Damon.

Baje a la planta baja cuando escuche la patrulla de Charlie estacionar. Espere pacientemente a que colgara el arma, nadie quería tener un accidente. Rodé los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Papa, tendremos visitas para cenar.- Dije nerviosamente. Me miro con el ceño fruncido. Ugh.

-¿así? ¿Quién será?-Dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Damon Salvatore.- Dije mordiéndome la lengua y preparándome para cualquier sorpresa que me diera. Me examino lentamente, estudiando mi actitud.

-Bien, mientras ese muchachito se comporte contigo estará todo bien.- término de decir con indiferencia.

-Bien vendrá en 5 minutos.- Dije y Salí corriendo a la cocina, sonreí esta es una de las pocas veces que Charlie demuestra sus sentimientos. Pasaron unos 2 minutos cuando un automóvil estaciono enfrente de la casa, unos 3 minutos después se escucho la puerta del automóvil cerrarse y un segundo después tocaron el timbre de casa.

Fruncí el ceño mientras caminaba hacia la puerta ¿Cómo había hecho eso en tan poco tiempo?

Abrí la puerta y lo encontré apoyado contra el marco de la puerta miraba hacia el bosque con gesto pensativo. Llevaba unos pantalones a la cadera negros, ramera blanca con cuello v y unos vans negros. Decidida lo tome de su ramera me miro sorprendido y antes de que hablara le plantee un beso sonrió en mis labios y me atrajo hacia él. Cuando nos falto la respiración nos separamos dejando nuestras frentes juntas.

-Si así me recibes te aseguro que vendré a todas horas.- sonrió torcidamente.

Entramos a la casa y Charlie seguía viendo el partido sin enterarse de nada. Bien si así lo quería el así seria.

-Papa él es Damon Salvatore.-dije tímidamente. Charlie dejo de ver la pantalla y lo escaneo

-Damon Salvatore señor Swan a sus órdenes.- dijo Damon Charlie movió su bigote cómicamente.

- Dime Charlie hijo.- dijo- vamos a sentarnos para la cena.- le indico a Damon que tomara asiento mientras yo servía la cena.

-Dime Damon ¿Por qué se mudaron aquí?- pregunto educadamente Charlie

-Mi hermano Stefan termino recientemente con su ex -novia Elena y día a día se volvía mas tormentoso para él con los recuerdos así que decidimos venir aquí.- termino de decir Damon.

-Dime sobre tu familia Damon.- dijo Charlie tranquilamente.

-Bueno yo nací en Fells Church el 28 de junio, mi hermano nació el 5 de noviembre, mi madre murió al dar a luz a Stefan, su cuerpo no lo resistió, mi padre Giuseppe Salvatore se suicido a los 5 años de haber muerto mi madre no resistió mas el estar sin ella, mi nana Sofía se dedico a cuidar de Stefan y de mi hasta que murió trágicamente por un paro cardiaco.- Dijo sin respirar, al terminar notaba esas lagrimas que luchaba por mantener en sus ojos.

Podía ver el dolor es su mirada, mi papa me envió una mirada y salió de casa simulando que le llamaron por la radio. Me acerque lentamente a Damon, me senté en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello y empezó a sollozar yo guardaba silencio mientras el sollozaba fuertemente. Después de un tiempo se calmo, lo mire a los ojos y vi todo el sufrimiento que llevaba dentro. Me levante nos tomamos de la mano y salimos de la casa lo arrastre conmigo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto con voz débil.

- A tu casa.- dije simplemente lo mire con mi mano alzada, frunció el seño rodé los ojos y busque en su pantalón las llaves de su automóvil. Felizmente entre en él y el hizo lo mismo.

Me dio la dirección y salimos en camino, su casa era contemporánea algo hogareña así era hermosa. La mire con adoración.

Entramos y Stefan estaba sentado frente la chimenea viendo el fuego me senté en el sillón y Damon a mi lado.

-bien ustedes dos, son vampiros, no sé de qué jodida raza pero son vampiros.-Dije con determinación. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y se miraron entre sí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Pregunto Damon. Hice una mueca.

-Los Cullen son vampiros.- dije simplemente.

-Nosotros somos "tradicionales"-dijo Damon dibujando comillas en el aire.

-¿Tipo dracula?-pregunte escéptica.

-sip.- dijo Damon.

-Cuéntenme su verdadera historia.-dije emocionada.

-Damon nació en Fells Church el 28 de junio de 1839. A los 17 años Damon forma parte del ejército, años después vuelve a la ciudad y se encuentra con una nueva Joven en la ciudad, Katherine Pierce. Nos encontramos en la situación que él y quedamos enamorados de la jovencita. Después que pasara tiempo la obligamos a elegir entre nosotros y ella decide elegirlos a los 2, a la vez contarles su terrible secreto la joven era un demonio, un Vampiro, tras elegirnos a los dos nos da su sangre para convertirnos tras la muerte. Los hermanos comienzan una batalla y la joven decide suicidarse exponiéndose al sol. Nosotros con incesantes culpas nos acuchillamos con las espadas uno al otro, muriendo. Despertamos 3 días después. Las peleas vuelven y cada uno se despide, no podían convertirse en monstruos, por la noche fui a casa de nuestro padre y lo asesine chupándole la sangre, completando la transición a Vampiro. Corrí hasta Damon y lo aliente a tomar sangre Damon acepto, y me jura una eternidad de odio. Damon siguió su camino separado de su mí por siglos. Poco a poco Damon se volvió un Vampiro malvado sin ningún respeto por la vida humana. Siglos pasaron y Damon vuelve a su lugar de nacimiento, donde me encuentra viviendo una vida de chico de secundaria en un instituto pero nos encontramos con una chica. Una chica igual a Katherine. Desde ese entonces Damon imagino a la chica como su Princesa de la oscuridad por siempre. Elena al no saber qué hacer, no eligió a ninguno y decidimos venir aquí.- Dijo Stefan con un hilo de voz.

Mire a Damon y el miraba la fogata evitando mi mirada.

-Si quieres alejarte de nosotros lo entenderemos y nos iremos de este pueblo para siempre.-dijo Damon rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué querría eso?- pregunte con seño fruncido.

-Por que somos monstruos sin alma.-dijo Stefan.

- Oh chicos, claro que no.-dije sorprendida.- Damon es especial.-dije mirándolo.- y tu Stefan eres como el hermano mayor que no tuve.-dije enternecida mirándolo.-Damon No sé si me gustas, o te amo, si te quiero, o te necesito, todo lo que se, es que me encanta la sensación que tengo cuando estoy contigo.-termine de decir. En un parpadeo lo tenía frente a mi me tomo del rostro y me beso. Al separarnos me miro a los ojos

-Siempre y recuerda esto, siempre te querré conmigo, soy un egoísta por quererte conmigo para siempre y lo sabes.-me lleno la cara de besos mientras yo reía.- así que piénsalo por unos días no importa, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi compañera vampiresa?- dijo con los ojos brillosos.

Me petrifique, mierda, mil veces mierda, ¿Qué hago maldición?

No me maten.

En primer lugar gracias por el review, los favoritos y follows.

Subiré capítulos en cuanto los tenga listos, escribo en la mañana, noche siempre que tengo tiempo. Habrá días en los que no podre escribir tan seguido. Mis disculpas por faltas de ortografía.


	3. no cuesta nada intentarlo

Capitulo 3

No cuesta nada intentarlo.

Damon al ver como quede se separo de mi y camino hacia la chimenea.

-¿No es eso lo que querías?- pregunto con voz débil. Lentamente camine hacia él, lo abrase por la espalda y recargue mi cabeza en ella.

- Es lo que quiero, pero mi padre se devastara si simulo mi muerte.- Dije pensando en él y en Renne.- no me malinterpretes, quiero una vida contigo a mi lado, para siempre pero no puedo dejar a mi padre solo.- Dije haciendo una mueca. Volteo hacia mi sin deshacer mi abrazo, rio magníficamente y sonrió con su sonrisa marca Damon Salvatore

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- pregunto. Fruncí el seño, ¿a qué se refería?- Tu padre está saliendo con Sue Clearwater.- dijo escondiendo su sonrisa.

Fruncí el seño, no podía ser cierto ¿o sí? Abrí la boca para negarlo cuando caí en cuenta de las visitas tan frecuentes de Charlie a la reserva, la comida hecha por Sue cuando llegaba. Hice una mueca de disgusto. Ugh. Claro estaba feliz por el pero Ugh nunca imagine a papa con alguien más que con Renne.

-Si lo sé, es impactante.- Dijo Damon riendo por mi cara. Lo fulmine con la mirada e inmediatamente dejo de reír. Lo fulmine con la mirada. Me sonrió y me atrajo hacia el.- vamos nena tu papa no podía seguir solo por más tiempo.-Dijo tratando de callar mis quejas.

-Lo sé pero, no sé, es raro imaginarlos juntos.-Dije con una mueca.

-Vamos ¿Qué dices ahora que sabes la verdad?-pregunto expectante. Lo medite por unos momentos.

Con Edward las cosas eran más correctas, no me sentía como con Damon, me siento completa siendo yo misma sin fingir ser perfecta. Lo mire a los ojos y lo bese sin importarme si existía un apocalipsis zombie.

-Sí, mil veces si.- lo bese nuevamente y enrede mis piernas en su cadera, mis manos estaban perdidas en su cabello, cuando nos hizo falta el aire nos miramos a los ojos y no imagine otra vida sin estar a su lado, lo quería para siempre conmigo.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Isabella Swan.- Dijo mandando mil sensaciones a mi corazón. Iba a responderle cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta. Abrí los ojos, me baje de el inmediatamente y voltee a ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir nuestro arrebato. Las palabras murieron en mi garganta al ver a quien era.

Señores y señoras con ustedes Edward traidor Cullen. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Cullen?-pregunte mordazmente. Sentí que Damon se separaba de mí para ir por una copa de bourbon. Tomo asiento en el banco rodando los ojos al ver quién era.

-Bella no puedes hacerlo, tú querías estar conmigo para siempre no con el pequeño dracula.- dijo celoso. Lo mire enarcando una ceja.

-¿recuerdas que me dejaste en el bosque? ¿Recuerdas todo eso?- pregunte con odio. Se encogió ante mis palabras.

-Pero amor, lo arreglaremos…-lo interrumpí.

- En primer lugar no me llames "amor" estúpida bola de disco, segundo todo ese amor murió en el instante en que decidiste por los dos, tú tienes un pasado Edward que no quedes borrar, te consideras un monstruo sin alma cuando solo eres un cobarde. No me agrada la forma en que reclamas algo que no es tuyo ni será. Así que aléjate de mí por lo que más quieras, solo aléjate de mi.-dije destilando veneno en cada palabra. Me miro herido, pero poco me importaba ahora.

-Gracias por todo bella.-Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sonreí y camine hacia mi verdadera felicidad. Con su inseparable bourbon en la mano mirándome con deseo.

-Eso de verte casi arrancándole la cabeza, fue interesante.-dijo con voz ronca.

Camine hacia él, colgando mis brazos en su cuello, el se levanto y tomo de mi mano llevándome a la segunda planta, entramos a un cuarto azul oscuro, con muebles oscuros y una cama bastante grande.

-¿quién duerme aquí?-pregunte sentándome en la enorme cama. Lo observe mientras caminaba hacia el armario y lo abría lentamente, fruncí el ceño mientras lo observaba buscando algo entre sus cajones.

-aquí estas.-Dijo sacando al aire una ramera negra. Me la tendió lentamente mientras lo miraba enarcando una ceja. Rodo los ojos.- Solo úsala.-

Camine hacia donde se adivine era el baño y abrí la boca sorprendida. Había una jodida tina. Ignorando mis deseos de entrar en ella me quite los pantalones para quedar en bragas y me saque la ramera que tenia encima poniéndome la que me había dado Damon. Ohm me queda perfecto. Pensé mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el cuarto. Salí del baño para toparme con una visión magnifica, un Damon sin camisa y solo con bóxers. Sintió mi mirada y palmeo el lado de la cama vacio, indicándome que me acercara.

Me acerque lentamente mirando fijamente sus ojos me acosté a su lado dejando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Con el no sentía la necesidad de llenar los silencios, con el los silencios eran cómodos y llenos de intimidad y pasión.

Su respiración me calmaba totalmente, su olor menta mesclada con manzanilla era magnifica. Me recordaba a Phoenix.

Sonreí al recordar a Renée. Con ese pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté totalmente confundida. Me di cuenta que Damon no se encontraba conmigo. De inmediato sentí el olor de tocino. Uhm de inmediato deseche la idea de que me hubiera abandonado.

Baje las escaleras lentamente y vi a Stefan sentado en el banco de la cocina, lo abrace por atrás y le di un beso en la mejilla, camine hacia Damon abrasándolo por la espalda volteo rápidamente y dejo un beso en mis labios. Me senté el banquillo junto a Stefan lo mire y pude ver en sus ojos todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. En ese momento tocaron el timbre y Salí a ver quién era.

Una chica de tez clara, con ojos marrones, nariz chata, labios ligeramente carnosos y mejillas prominentes lo que le da una expresión picara y algo infantil es esbelta y de estatura media-baja llegando al 1.62 de estatura

-¿Uhm tu quien eres? - pregunto mordazmente. En ese instante apareció Stefan.

-¿Lexi?-pregunto sin creer nada.

-Exactamente Stefan.- entro como dueña de toda la casa. Me encogí de hombros y camine nuevamente hacia la cocina. Sentí que me tomaban y me encontré en las piernas de Damon, reí por lo infantil que éramos.

-No me saludaste como se debe.-Dijo pícaramente. Reí y mordí mi labio.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo debí de saludarte?-dije picándolo.

-Así -me tomo del mentón y me beso apasionadamente. Nos separamos cuando alguien decidió aclararse la garganta.

-Hola Damon.- dijo la tal Lexi.

-Mierda.- mascullo Damon.

*ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*

Gracias por sus Reviews, follows y favoritos (':

Me dan ánimos para seguir con esto.

Hoy en mi país sale capitulo nuevo de diarios de vampiros lml por eso decidí subir capitulo hoy.


	4. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto

**Capitulo 4**

**Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.**

-Así que Lexi ¿a qué se debe tu inminente regreso?- pregunto mordazmente Damon.

-No importa eso Damon, mejor preséntame a tu amiga.-dijo la compañera de Stefan.

- Soy Isabella Swan novia del pequeño dracula.- dije. Me miro con sorpresa.

-Ya chicos dejen de joder con eso, sabemos que es imposible que Damon tenga novia.-Dijo tomando asiento en el banquillo de la cocina. La mire enarcando una ceja y después mire a Damon.

-Es enserio Lexi.-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillando. No supe que paso con Lexi después, solo me quede mirando a Damon, en nuestra pequeña burbuja, nadie más existía, solo él y yo.

Acerco su rostro al mío y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión y ternura.

-No sé qué sucede con los dos, de repente se miran a los ojos y se desconectan del mundo y empiezan a hacerse cariños. Es asqueroso. Los dejo solos un momento y no pueden dejar de tocarse. Me da asco totalmente pero los comprendo.-Dijo Stefan antes de separarme de Damon y comencé a quejarme.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué haces eso?-Pregunto Damon rudamente antes de arrebatarme de los brazos de Stefan.

-Oh vamos Damon, solo por un momento dejen de tocarse, es mi hermanita. -Dijo Stefan tomándome de nuevo. Mierda, me mareo.

-Chicos basta, la marean.- Dijo Lexi antes de tomarme en brazos y sentarme en el banquillo.- ¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-Gracias.- Agradecí a tiempo que me levantaba del banquillo y caminaba hacia el segundo piso.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Damon desde la parte baja.

-A tomar un baño para ir al instituto.-Dije como si fuera obvio. Me miro lentamente y asintió.

Camine hacia la recamara y abrí las llave del agua caliente y me fui desnudando lentamente, solté mi cabello y camine hacia la tina.

Al sumergirme comencé a meditar sobre lo que me paso en estos días. De mi confrontación con Edward, la decisión de estar con Damon para siempre.

Me enjabone rápidamente y Salí de la tina y camine fuera del baño, Tome una de las rameras de Damon azul oscuro me calzaba perfectamente. Unos pantalones negros que estaban por allí y unos tacones negros.

Baje lentamente de las escaleras y ya todos estaban listos para salir. Damon alzo la vista en cuanto me escucho y sus ojos brillaron magníficamente. Camino hacia mí y tomo de mi mano y mi bolso en la otra mano. Mire a Lexi con una ceja enarcada preguntando con la mirada.

-No podía dejar solo a Stefan con ustedes haciéndose "cariños "- dijo dibujando comillas en el aire, solté una carcajada – es enserio, ustedes casi tienen sexo enfrente de todos.- dijo rodando los ojos. Me enrojecí totalmente y Damon soltó una risita cerca de mi oído y me estremecí totalmente.- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? No son capaces de alejar las manos uno del otro.-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Rodé los ojos y camine hacia el automóvil, Damon abrió la puerta dejándome entrar, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza riendo, en un parpadear estaba dentro del automóvil tomando mi mano.

-¿Vamos lento o rápido cariño?- pregunto Damon mirándome atentamente

-Como sea.- Dije la verdad no me importaba, todo el tiempo estaba a su lado.

El sonrió como si le hubiera ganado la lotería, desde ese momento supe que fue muy mala idea, enterré mis uñas en el asiento sintiendo la adrenalina.

Sonreí al ver el instituto finalmente. Damon bajo rápidamente para abrirme la puerta, rodando los ojos baje lentamente y tome su mano, se recostó en el automóvil y jugó con mis dedos mientras nos mirábamos intensamente.

Sonriendo lo abrace y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro sintiéndome en casa finalmente, escuche la motocicleta de Stefan y alce la cabeza un poco sobre el hombro de Damon para ver a Stefan y Lexi en ella, Stefan manejando y Lexi abrazando fuertemente su cintura para no caer estacionaron a un lado de nosotros, Stefan con una sonrisa de satisfacción ayudando a Lexi a no caer de la motocicleta sonreí adivinando lo sucedido negué con la cabeza riendo suavemente Damon por otra parte beso mi cabello y lo acaricio lentamente y me relaje totalmente.

Llegaron los Cullen en automóviles separados, brillitos en su volvo y Rosalie con los demás en su convertible. Sonriendo voltee hacia ellos aun en los brazos de Damon expuse mi cuello hacia él y lambio mi lóbulo lentamente causando que me estremeciera, se rio y siguió oliendo mi cuello con su nariz y termino recargando su mentón en mi hombro. Rosalie me dio una sonrisa orgullosa y la mire con el seño fruncido. Stefan y Lexi se situaron a nuestro lado mientras Lexi refunfuñaba en brazos de Stefan rodé los ojos mientras me preparaba internamente para lo que sucedería.

-¿Qué paso Lexi?-pregunte tranquilamente.

-stefanmanejorapidamenteporquesabequemeasusta.-Dijo rápidamente y me tomo un momento antes de entender lo que había dicho. Juro que intente no reírme pero no lo logre. Me tranquilice mientras intentaba inhalar un poco de aire.

-¿sabes que no puedes morir por eso cierto?- pregunte con una mueca.

-Lo sé pero me da miedo.- admitió en voz baja, rodé los ojos lentamente. La mire a los ojos.- en casa lo explico.- dijo en un susurro.

Sonó el timbre y rápidamente entramos a clases, en todas Damon manipulo a los profesores para que nos dejaran sentar juntos.

Llegando la hora del almuerzo salimos hacia la cafetería, nos sentamos en la mesa de los Cullen esperando a que llegaran, mientras tanto sentía una mirada que me quemaba al rojo vivo, voltee rápidamente y me tope con una mirada llena de celos de Jessica Stanley. No aparte mi mirada de la suya, veía sus celos pero no entendía el por qué. Me trajo de vuelta a la realidad los dedos de Damon que dibujaban en mi piel cosas sin sentido, lo mire intensamente adivinando lo que dibujaba en mi piel. Un te quiero que lo sentía al rojo vivo. Tome su brazo y dibuje un yo más.

Esto era lo que amaba de nosotros dos, no sentir la necesidad de llenar los silencios, no tratar de ser perfecta todo el tiempo, ser yo misma sin presiones de ser una dama frente a los demás, con el me sentía libre.

El me saco de todo lo malo de mi vida el tan solo estar presente conmigo me hacía sentir importante para él. Sabía que correríamos juntos en señal de problemas, eso es lo que siempre hacemos, no dejamos que los problemas destruyan nuestra felicidad.

Si lo sé, es egoísta de nuestra parte pero no importaba eso si somos felices.

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Si lo se e.e tarde en actualizar pero mi semana esta de la mierda, a mi padre le dio un paro cardiaco y lo operaron (la tecnología cada vez está mejor) en fin, mi trabajo es una mierda normalmente pero esta semana me tomo factura por cada una de las cosas que hago. Me duele horrores la espalda. **

**En mi defensa no es pretexto solamente es la verdad. **

**Eeeeeeeeeeen fin eso es todo por hoy. **

**Gracias por los Reviews y los nuevos favoritos y follows. C: **


	5. El cuento de hadas es un error

**Capitulo 5**

**El cuento de hadas es un error.**

Salimos del instituto con diferentes tipos de humor.

Damon celoso y enojado, con una expresión inexpresable en el rostro.

Stefan divertido y celoso.

Lexi, bueno ella era un caso, no quitaba la cara de diversión de su cara por más mal que la viera Damon.

Yo me mordía el labio nerviosamente, sabía que no era una buena idea.

Flashback.

Damon y yo caminábamos lentamente atreves de los estudiantes que corrían hacia su siguiente clase.

Nosotros habíamos terminado nuestras clases juntos y nos dirigíamos al parqueadero mientras Damon tarareaba all I want. -Quiero que vayas con Stefan en su motocicleta mientras yo voy con Lexi en el automóvil.-Dije finalmente. Me miro con una ceja enarcada.- quiero saber por qué el miedo a la velocidad en motocicleta.- Dije explicando mis intenciones. Asintió lentamente, colgué mis brazos en sus hombros y el tomo mi cintura y nos fundimos en un beso. Nos separamos cuando ya no nos quedaba aire. Me separe lentamente mientras dramatizábamos nuestra ida. Stefan y lexi nos observaban en silencio con sonrisas en los rostros. Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta de algo. Regrese hacia Damon y lo tome de los pantalones y busque en los bolsillos traseros. -Ohm, bonito trasero Salvatore.- dije maliciosamente para distraerlo mientras tomaba las llaves.- sonrió orgullosamente y estiro una mano para apretar mi trasero, brinque y lo mire entrecerrando los ojos. -Puedo decir lo mismo Swan.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida marca Damon Salvatore. Corrí rápidamente hacia el automóvil y Lexi me siguió en silencio, esa mirada me decía que tramaba algo. Encendí el automóvil y arranque inmediatamente a la mitad del camino Lexi hablo. -Bella que tal si jugamos un pequeño juego,- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. La mire dudando y me encogí de hombros. -Claro ¿de qué trata?-pregunte. -De marcarle a Edward y hacer que Damon se encele.- en cuanto dijo eso frene de un solo golpe.- Oye mujer ten más cuidado.- dijo acariciando su brazo. La mire incrédula. -¿estás hablando enserio?-pregunte totalmente incrédula. -Claro, nunca hemos visto a Damon celoso será una parte que quiero explorar.-Dijo simplemente, arranque el automóvil y tome mi teléfono buscando un numero que usaba tanto antes. Marque y espere pacientemente dos segundos antes de que tomaran la llamada. -¿bella? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Edward desde el otro lado de la línea. -si estoy bien.- respondí rodando los ojos.-me preguntaba si quisieras venir a hablar conmigo y con Lexi a la casa de los Salvatore.- pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta. -en diez minutos estoy con ustedes.-Contesto y colgó. Lexi me miro con una ceja enarcada. -Lo tienes comiendo la palma de tu mano.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ignorándola baje del auto y entre a la casa, tome asiento en el sillón favorito de Damon frente a la chimenea y marque un número que sé de memoria, al segundo tono contestaron. -Dulce y bella Isabella ¿sucedió algo con ese cuerpo tan hermoso tuyo?- contesto Damon. -Amor.-Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Serian tan amables tu y Stefan de comprarme unas fresas y una crema batida?- pregunte mordiendo mi labio. -Claro.-Contesto y en el fondo escuche las quejas de Stefan. -Cállate Stefan.-Dijo silenciando al asesino de bambis.-En 15 llegamos a la casa. Te amo.-Dijo terminando la llamada. Suspire lentamente y en eso tocaron la puerta con un suspiro me levante y camine hacia la puerta evitando la mirada de Lexi. Abre la puerta para encontrarme a Edward con esa sonrisa que solía dejarme sin palabras y lo único que me pasa ahora es nada. Lo mire alzando una ceja. Resignada me moví hacia un lado dejando la entrada libre para pasar. El se quedo de pie al lado de Lexi que tomaba whiskey tranquilamente. -Bien ¿para qué me necesitas?-pregunto ansioso. -Para hablar contigo sobre algo _muy_ importante.- contesto Lexi intensificando la palabra muy. -Quiero saber quiénes son los Vulturi.-Dije sacando un tema al azar. Frunció el ceño confundido. -¿para qué quieres saber?-pregunto incrédulo. Me encogí de hombros. -Simple curiosidad.-conteste. Estaba por contestar mi pregunta cuando abrieron la puerta demasiado fuerte y en un borrón Damon estaba tomando del cuello a Edward contra la pared. -Brillitos ¿en qué te podemos ayudar?-pregunto amenazante Damon. Me hacer que a él con la mirada de preocupación de Lexi y Stefan. -Está bien Damon lo llame.-Dije lentamente tocando su brazo para que lo soltara. Me miro todavía con su cara vampiro. Me miro enojado y obviamente celoso. Se alejo de mí y tomo asiento frente a la chimenea evitando mi mirada. Mire a Edward y abrí la puerta de la entrada para que saliera, en un parpadeo ya no se encontraba hay. Fin Flashback.  
>Damon se negaba a mirarme, herida camine hacia las escaleras y entre a nuestro cuarto. Tome la ropa que tenía conmigo desde que llegue tome una bolsa y metí la ropa que me quedaba, estaba por meter la ultima ramera cuando me tomaron la muñeca, conteniendo las lágrimas mire a Damon que estaba furioso. -¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunto molesto. -Me voy Damon.-Conteste tratando de no derramar una sola lágrima delante de él, tomo mi bolso y saco la ropa que había en él y me miro desafiándome con la mirada. -Tú no irás a ningún lado Isabella.-termino de decir lentamente.<p>Si lo sé es demasiado tiempo, pero he tenido un tiempo bastante desagradable e.e En fin actualizare cada jueves y si tengo tiempo actualizare dos veces a la semana. ¡Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana! Gracias por los Reviews y favoritos:') El próximo capítulo será más largo lo prometo. <p>


	6. No estamos tan mal

**Capitulo 6**

**No estamos tan mal.**

-¿Entonces qué hare Damon? ¿Quedarme para ver como no confías en mí? No me quedare para eso.-Dije herida y dejando que mis lagrimas salieran. En un parpadeo lo tenía frente a mí limpiando mis lágrimas.

-No es eso, en ti confió mi vida, no confió en la bola de disco.- dijo acunando mi rostro en sus manos.-en ti dejo mi vida entera. Solo no me juzgues al no confiar en la bola de disco.-Dijo mirándome a los ojos, hay caí en la cuenta que no solo era yo la que sufría, el estaba roto.

El estaba roto por Katherine, por Elena. Le tome el rostro y mire sus ojos a esas Pupilas que se dilatan, que deleitan, que delatan.

-Estas tan roto Damon, tan roto.- murmure lentamente.- en mis manos está el armarte de nuevo, el alejarte de esos demonios que te acechan, tú no eres un monstruo como los demás dicen, tu no dejas ver esa parte de ti que me encanta, que solo conmigo sacas a la luz, tu eres alguien que está roto por dos perras.-Dije con desprecio.

-No dejas que vean tu parte buena por qué sabrían lo que eres y lo utilizarían eso contra ti.- dije al punto de llorar.- Es por eso que te amo tanto Damon Pero Sólo hay un medio para matar los monstruos; aceptarlos.-Dije lentamente.- Ábrete a mi Damon conmigo no finjas ser esa persona fría y egoísta.-Dije.

Y se derrumbo. Dejo caer esa muralla que construyo desde hace 145 años.

Lloro cual niño llora por su madre, yo sabía a qué grado estaba roto por esas perras.

-Déjalo salir Damon, se que te duele a ver perdido a tu mejor amigo por una perra psicópata, por tu padre, por las muertes que tuviste que observar en la guerra, por que cuando te entregaste al amor te hirieron, por que te obligaron a amar a una persona que esta tan vacía por dentro que te hizo pelear por ella con tu único hermano, por una perra que peleaste hasta el último aliento contra tu hermano y no escogió a ninguno.-Termine de decir. El…. El lloraba que dolía escucharlo y verlo, su dolor es mi dolor.

-pero alégrate Damon, gracias a ellas estás conmigo ahora, gracias a ellas estas bien con Stefan, gracias a esas muertes eres quien hasta hoy me a enamorado con cada acción.-Dije con determinación. Me miro con esos ojos azules que me derriten cada centímetro de mi piel.

-Te amo demasiado Isabella, no sé qué haría sin ti amor mío.-me beso lentamente la lujuria se hizo presente y no nos pudimos controlar.

El beso se torno desesperado, arranque los botones de su camisa, no importa nada ahora.

Este es un nuevo comienzo.

Mi nuevo destino.

Me miro a los ojos buscando algún signo de duda.

-Estoy segura de esto Damon.-Dije besándolo de nuevo.

Destrozo mi ramera en un solo movimiento, sonriendo lo empuje hacia la cama, me miro sorprendido y divertido, trepe a la cama y quede a horcadas de el posicionando mis piernas al nivel de sus caderas, lo bese nuevamente y en un solo movimiento nos dio vuelta lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento amor, yo siempre estaré arriba de ti.- Dijo volviendo a besarme con pasión.

Beso mi torso hasta llegar a mis caderas y tomo el botón del pantalón mirándome esperando mi afirmación, solo asentí mordiéndome el labio sin saber que hacer o decir

Bajo mis pantalones besando mi pierna lentamente mandando olas de placer a mi estúpido cerebro.

En un parpadeo lo tenía sin pantalones y sin bóxer frente a mí, mostrándose tal cual lo trajo su madre al mundo. Abrí la boca sin poder expresar alguna palabra ¿en serio el creía que eso cabria dentro de mí? Sonrió orgulloso de mi reacción.

Me tomo delicadamente la cabeza y me beso, sentí que me relajaba inmediatamente.

Me sentía en mi mundo perfecto.

Solo el y yo.

Me tense cuando sentí un intruso en mi, Damon me beso para acallar mis dudas, un dedo, y ya me sentía en el cielo, hay va otro, hay dios agárrame. Deje que me llevara el momento. Damon dejo de besarme y bajo hasta mis caderas sin pensarlo dos veces hundió su cabeza entre mis pliegues abrí los ojos al sentir la ola de placer llegando a mí con intensidad sin poder controlarme tome su cabello en un ataque de desesperación.

-Demonios Damon.- no me pude controlar. Lo juro. Relaje mi respiración lentamente sintiendo cada fibra de mi ser volver a su lugar.- Promete que harás eso de nuevo.- lo mire con ojos de cachorro, sabía que nunca fallaban. Me dio su sonrisa arrogante y antes de que hablara aplaste mis labios contra los suyos callando cualquier cosa que arruinara nuestro momento. Abrí mis piernas permitiendo un acceso mejor para él.

-¿estás segura?- pregunto por última vez. Lo mire decididamente y asentí.

Entro de una sola estocada, sacándome el aire que tenia, tragando mis lagrimas comencé a moverme sintiendo la lujuria llenarme de nuevo.

Sintió mi aclamación silenciosa y se movió lentamente, harta de que no captara la indirecta comencé a moverme más rápidamente, el al captar la indirecta comenzó a movernos rápidamente para llevarnos a tocar el cielo con las manos.

Me recosté en su pecho, recuperando mi respiración lentamente.

-Te amo Isabella, no sé lo que haría sin ti amor mío.-Dijo besando mi cabeza y acariciando mi cabello

-Te amo más Damon.- Dije lentamente.- No te imaginas cuanto.

-Te he esperado tanto tiempo y ahora llega mi recompensa, tu amor, tu comprensión, e estado esperando este momento por 145 años. E esperado a la chica que no se fijara en mi hermano, que solo tuviera los ojos en este monstruo que tu llamas amor de tu vida.-Dijo besándome.

-no eres un monstruo Damon.-Dije tercamente.- eres el amor de mi vida, solo eso eres y lo único que me importa es eso.

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno aquí estoy otra vez. /u'**

**Si lo sé, fueron dos semanas pero trato de seguir adelante con unos detalles en mi vida. **

**Promete tratar de actualizar más seguido**

**Con respecto al review de **_**Peerla Angeles**_** no sabría decirte con exactitud pero creo que actualizare cada lunes y jueves. No no tengo un grupo o blog, pero puedes ****contactarme por **

**Ask: **** /evelyngomezserrano**

**Facebook:**** . ?id=100005153895334**** (no acepto a todos así que me mandas un mensaje para decirme quien eres y con gusto lo hago.)**

**Twitter: /evelyng90447862**

**¡En fiiiiiiiiin! Esto es todo por hoy.**

**Nos vemos el lunes.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, favoritos y follows. **

**Me dan ese empuje para seguir con esto.**


	7. experiencias

**Capitulo 7**

**Experiencias.**

Al día siguiente desperté desconcertada del por qué estaba desnuda y solo cubierta por una sabana cuando llegaron los recuerdos a mi mente.

Mordiéndome el labio tome la sabana y tome mis pantalones y mi ramera que estaban por ahí.

Baje las escaleras oliendo el tocino y huevo en el aire, uhmmmmm se me hace agua la boca.

Al llegar a la cocina observe a Damon cocinar sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, sonriendo camine hacia él y lo abrace por detrás aspirando su olor.

-¿Qué haces despierta? Te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-quería observar al amor de mi vida ser un amor.-dije subiendo a la encimera. Siguió cocinando mientras lo observaba en silencio.

-Damon ¿y si nunca somos felices?- pregunte en voz baja. El volteo levemente a mirarme y dejo de cocinar y se apoyo contra la encimera.

-Aun que dejaras de amarme no me alejaría de ti. No dejaría de tratar de enamorarte. No me alejaría de ti para nada. me miro a los ojos y se acerco a mi.-Lo que siento no es normal bella, los vampiros reconocemos a nuestra alma gemela en cuanto la vemos, eso siento yo por ti, tú me sostienes entre perder mi humanidad y ser tu compañero por el resto de nuestras vidas.-dijo tomando mis manos.-Siempre he pensado en esto, ¿sabes? E querido esto por tato tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.- Sabes que esas canciones de amor te romperán el corazón por qué no tienes con quien cantarlas, no tienes a quien cantarlas oh, querida, mi corazón está en llamas por ti.-dijo besando mi frente y yo solo deje que el momento siguiera.

-Bueno, no tengo poco ni tengo mucho, de hecho, no tengo nada pero tengo suficiente,  
>porque conozco esos ojos y conozco esa caricia, de ti me estas ocultando algo Damon.-dije lentamente. Lo observe y sus ojos se cristalizaron.<p>

-no pasa nada mi hermosa y grandiosa bella.-dijo torciendo una sonrisa.

Fruncí el seño, lo conocía algo estaba mal muy mal. Baje de la encimera y lo observe detenidamente. Mis ojos vagaron de su cabeza a sus brazos deteniéndose en un puto de su brazo que el trataba de esconder sin que me diera cuenta, camine hacia él lo tome del brazo y siseo del dolor cuando me quede helada al ver lo que era.

Trague en seco, no eso no lo mire a los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué sucedió Damon?-pregunte en un hilo de voz. Hizo una mueca.

-Ayer brillitos al irse me mordió sin que vieras y al principio sano, pero cuando tu dormías me molestaba y descubrí que volvió a aparecer, hable con Stefan y…. no hay cura Bella.-Dijo con los ojos cristalizados. Mi respiración se atoro, no, no.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en seguida?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿no hay cura? ¿Qué te pasara Damon?-Pregunte sin evitar alzar la voz.

-moriré amor mío.-dijo en un hilo de voz.-Quiero que me escuches ¿de acuerdo? Quiero…..-

-No. Escúchame tú a mí, no te darás por vencido ¿de acuerdo? Tiene que haber alguna cura.-dije desesperada por su resignación a morir.

Tome su teléfono y marque el número de Stefan.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto cuándo contesto la llamada al primer timbrazo.

-es Bella, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunte con la voz ronca.

-Claro, estaré ahí en 5 minutos.- colgué y tome una respiración profunda.

-Me lo prometiste Damon.-dije mirándolo.-me lo prometiste. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa, no puedes dejarme así, no pues.- dije sin respirar

-lo sé amor mío, Solo quiero estar a tu lado Si estas alas pudieran volar Estos malditos muros En el momento que estamos a diez metros de altura y como te dije que después de todo Recordaríamos esta noche por el resto de nuestra vida.- Dijo acariciando mi labio con su pulgar.-Solo que la mía se acabara más rápido que la tuya.-Dijo dejando mi frente en la suya.

-Pero sí que hermosa escena.-Dijo una voz interrumpiendo con un acento marcado realmente.

-¿Qué quieres Klaus?-pregunto Damon posicionándome detrás de él en una postura defensiva.

-Tranquilo pequeño dracula, ¿Quién es esta bella damisela?-pregunto mirándome fijamente haciéndome sentir incomoda.

-Bella Swan, es_ mi_ compañera.-Dijo Damon en un siseo.

-Ah otra Swan, es maravilloso, dime querida quien es tu abuela ¿Anabella?-pregunto Klaus.

-mmmm si.-Conteste confusa.

-aja. Otra Swan con un vampiro, parece que no comprenden realmente las consecuencias.-Dijo Klaus.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunte en un siseo.

-Tranquila fiera, no he venido a eso, he venido a hacer un trato.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué necesitas Klaus?-pregunto Stefan desde la puerta.

-haremos un trato, yo le daré mi sangre al pequeño dracula, con una condición claro.-dijo Klaus sonriendo como un niño chiquito.-quiero que vengan Stefan y la pequeña isabella conmigo por un tiempo.- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué a mí?- pregunte confundida.

-Conocí a tu abuela.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-no te los llevaras.- rugió Damon.- Prefiero morir a que te la lleves de mi.-Dijo aun en posición de ataque.

-Tranquilo pequeño dracula, podrás ir con nosotros, no hare nada que Isabella no quiera.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿para qué nos necesitas?-pregunto Damon con desconfianza.

-Quiero a Elena para el sacrificio y parece que la única manera de conseguirla es llevándolos a ella.-dijo simplemente.

Sentí a Stefan tensarse ante la mención de Elena pero Damon solo se relajo.

-¿Solo iremos a verla?-pregunte con desconfianza.

-Claro que si.-Contesto Klaus.-En todo caso lo peor que podría pasar es que nuestro querido Stefan regresara con ella.-Dijo mirando a Stefan.

_**¡Hola chicos! **_

_**Bueno, quería dejarles una pequeña nota.**_

_**Al principio de todo yo les especifique que soy principiante, entiendo que cada quien tiene su opinión y todo eso pero si no te gusta como escribo no lo leas.**_

_**No entiendo el por qué de bajarme mi pequeño autoestima aun mas.**_

_**Solo espero que entiendan y respeten mi forma de escribir.**_

_**¡En fin! Eso es todo por hoy.**_

_**Espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana. **_

_**Gracias por los Reviews, favoritos y follows. Son muy importantes para mí.**_

_**Si es negativo, simplemente no hagas nada.**_

_**Gracias por todo chicos.**_


	8. asi como te ame ahora te desprecio

**Capitulo 8**

**Así como te ame, ahora te desprecio.**

-Ni de joda. -respondió inmediatamente Stefan.

-Me alegra que hayas aprendido de los errores Stefan, por otro lado, veo que estas con la hermosa Lexi.-Dijo Klaus mirando a Lexi atentamente.

-Haremos esto.- Comenzó Stefan- Iremos hablaremos como personas civilizadas y cuando esto termine nos iremos pacíficamente.-termino de decir.

Klaus lo examino atentamente pensando en eso.

-De acuerdo, ven aquí Isabella.-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Mire a Damon esperando su confirmación mordiéndome el labio. Él lo examino y asintió lentamente.-tomaras mi sangre ahora.-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Se mordió la muñeca y la acerco a mi boca para que la tomara. Ugh esto es asqueroso si no es Damon. Enseguida todo paso demasiado rápido sentí que Klaus alejo su muñeca y lo sentí detrás de mi rompiendo mi cuello.

**POV Damon **

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y tome a Bella antes de que tocara el suelo con un duro golpe. La deje en el sofá mientras Klaus, Stefan y Lexi solo observaban tome asiento inmediatamente sintiéndome cada vez más mal. Klaus tomo un vaso de tequila que tenia por ahí mordió su muñeca dejando caer su sangre en el vaso, cuando curo me tendió el vaso e inmediatamente tome de él, sintiéndome más aliviado tome a Bella y corrí hacia nuestro dormitorio dejándola en la cama me recosté observándola atentamente esperando un cambio, han pasado unas 3 horas desde que mi Isabella muriera para entrar en esta nueva vida estas horas me he dedicado a observarla fijamente esperando algún cambio, su corazón comenzó a latir lentamente, su cabello lucia mas sedoso más brillante.

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente tome su mano, me miro a los ojos intensamente, sin decir nada acaricio mi cara lentamente deteniéndose en mis ojos.

-vamos Isabella tenemos que alimentarte, estas en transición.- Dije tomándola sobre mi hombro y rio tontamente pero para mí fue como la entrada al cielo.

-¡Damon! Bájame se caminar.- grito riendo.-Pero sabes tú trasero se ve apetecible desde aquí. Una hermosa vista.-Dijo y apretó mi trasero riendo.

En un segundo la baje y acorrale contra la pared besando su cuello y acariciando su pierna hasta llegar a sus pantimedias.

-Saben chicos eso lo pueden dejar para después me apura el trato con Elena.- dijo Klaus desde las escaleras. Repire cansinamente en su cuello.

-Sabes Klaus, a veces eres muy aburrido.-Dijo Isabella bufando.

-No dirías eso querido si estuviera entre tus piernas ahora mismo.- dijo Klaus.-pero vamos, antes de que pequeño dracula destroce la casa.- Dijo Klaus ante ese comentario me sorprendí al observar mi mano con un pedazo de pared.

-Simplemente vamos Damon, podemos seguir después de ir con esa perra.-Dijo Isabella tomando mi mano y caminando hacia la planta baja. En la planta baja había un muchacho entre los 20 y 25 años. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-pregunte con molestia.

-el es Marco y es la vena para Bella.-Dijo Stefan tranquilamente.

-Wow gracias chicos.- Agradeció Isabella e inmediatamente salto sobre el chico, uhm esto es bastante sensual. Creo que mis pantalones no aguantaran. Observe a Stefan que estaba junto a Lexi tratando de manejar la sed de sangre. Inmediatamente me imagine a Klaus bailando con un inflable color rosa. Wow eso sirvió demasiado. Ugh eso quedara en mi mente para siempre.

Sentí a Isabella a mi lado e inmediatamente la observe, tenia gotas de sangre en las esquinas de sus labios, la bese limpiando las pequeñas gotas de sangre en el proceso.

Me miro intensamente, observando mis labios y me beso con tanta pasión que casi me derrumbo, la mire impaciente.

-Bien, vayan a saciar sus ansias sexuales nos vamos mañana.-Dijo Klaus.

Inmediatamente tome a inmediatamente a Isabella de la mano y la arrastre a nuestra recamara sin dejar que Klaus cambie de opinión.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos en mí Camaro con Isabella a mi lado y las manos juntas en la palanca de cambios. La mire y me di cuenta de cuánto me había perdido de que si no fuera por ella no sería feliz.

Mire nuevamente hacia delante mirando la carretera fijamente, Klaus venia en su motocicleta detrás de nosotros y Stefan en su lola junto a Lexi.

Quizás Klaus podrá ser feliz. Claro dejando de pensar en la venganza. Y en crear híbridos.

Concentrándose solamente en encontrar a su alma gemela, aunque algo me dice que lo hará como yo, sin intenciones de ello la encontrara donde menos piensa.

Por que desde el principio solo somos humanos en busca de ambición, otros en la tonta historia de princesas y príncipes y después estamos nosotros que solo buscamos ahora el ser felices, después de años de soledad y mentiras te das cuenta que solo tienes el amor, la fe, y la esperanza para creer.

E visto desde las peores decisiones presidenciales hasta las peores decisiones en mi vida una de ellas fue regresar mistic falls. Pero no me arrepiento de ello, si no fuera por ellos no conociera a Isabella.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están? Guarden las hachas e.e **

**Si lo sé a pasado tiempo pero mi perro a estado enfermo y se me va la inspiración.**

**E tenido ciertos problemas así que lo siento chicas trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Solo para agradecer su atención, Reviews favoritos y follows. **

**Son un gran apoyo para mí. Sin más que decir gracias por todo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Cambios

_**Capitulo 9**_

Bien, esto parce demasiado tranquilo.

Decidí conducir hasta casa en busca de buen licor, si es que tenía aun.

Estacione y baje rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Isabella que estaba en su pose de perra mala, examinando a cada cosa por el lugar.

-Parece un poco divertido.-dijo Isabella.- Oh vamos Damon un lugar un poco más divertido seria espectacular para mi.- Dijo mirándome bajo sus hermosas pestañas.

-Oh vamos aquí se emborrachaba el pequeño dracula a todas horas.- Dijo Klaus interrumpiéndonos.

-Mientras tu ibas por Blondie si mal no recuerdo santa.- Sonreí torcidamente.

-Solo acabemos con esto ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Stefan rodando los ojos.

Me acerque a Isabella y la acerque hacia mí llevándola a mi lado.

Entramos y se respiro un ambiente tenso, mire hacia la barra y ahí se encontraba una espalda muy conocida, me acerque lentamente con isabella a mi lado.

-Que mal ejemplo de maestro eres Ric.- Dije moviendo un banco para Isabella.

-Damon… ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Hay una alumna un poco loca que se encapricho, creo.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Ella es Isabella, mi novia.-dije orgulloso. Ric frunció el ceño

-oh, eso es…. Sorprendente, creo. Soy Ric Saltzman.-Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Isabella.

-Supongo que el hecho de que este hombre tenga mejores amigos es increíble, así que puedo decirte amigo Ric.-Bromeo Isabella a lo que yo bufe.

-yo soy Caroline Forbes, hija de la sheriff Forbes, tú debes ser isabella ¿cierto?-Dijo Blondie interrumpiendo.

-Ella es Blondie, amor.- dije encogiéndome de hombros ante la mirada de confusión que me dio Isabella.

-Yo soy Elena Gilbert.-me tense inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz detrás de mi.-Supongo que Damon te conto lo que somos ¿no?-dijo maliciosamente tomando mi mano a lo que yo me aleje inmediatamente al sentir su toque.

-Sí, claro que si, una perra egoísta, manipuladora que quiere a todos en la palma de su mano. Sonrió inocentemente Isabella. Yo reí intensamente. –Klaus, aquí está tu pedido.- canto alegremente Isabella y en un parpadeo Klaus tenía a Elena contra la pared.

-Hola Elena. –Dijo Klaus maliciosamente.- cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Te ves demacrada.- sonrió sínicamente

-Gracias Klaus.- ironizo Elena.- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu nuevo juguete?- pregunto. Sonreí verdaderamente.

-Ella es Isabella, mi novia, un privilegio que nunca tendrás.- reí lentamente.

-Bien vamos al grano, me aburro de esto.- Dijo Lexi tomando lugar junto a Klaus.

-¿Qué quieres por tu sangre?- pregunto Klaus entre dientes.

-Oh vamos Klaus tú lo sabes.-Dijo Elena a lo cual este solo la miro esperando que siguiera hablando.- Quiero destruir el otro lado.-Dijo simplemente.

-Estás loca.-fue lo primero que dijo Klaus.

-Oh vamos ¿Qué puede salir mal?-rio entre dientes Elena.

-Quizás el que traerás a la vida todos nuestros enemigos.- Dije como si fuera obvio.

-Prefiero quedarme sin tu sangre a traer de vuelta a padre.-Dijo simplemente Klaus.

-Es una elección bastante estúpida, Elena.-Dijo Isabella.- traerás de vuelta a Kol y no creo que este muy feliz de que lo hayas matado cierto.-Dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando con su uña la yugular. Ahora que lo pienso, Elena estaba demasiado tensa cerca de Isabella.-Ahora Klaus.- Grito Isabella tomando su lugar en el cuello de Elena mientras él les rompía el cuello a Blondie y Ric.

Abrí demasiado los ojos, ¿cuándo demonios planearon eso?

-Bien, Elena ¿últimas palabras?- pregunto Isabella con una sonrisa. Cuando la susodicha abrió los ojos Isabella le rompió el cuello.- ¿Ninguna? Bien.- y dejo caer su cuerpo inconsciente al suelo.

-No sé por qué pero te amo demasiado.- Dijo Stefan abrazando a Isabella sorprendiéndola.

-Bueno ¿gracias?- Dijo Isabella dudando.- Es por que acabo de deja a tu ex loca inconsciente quizás.- sonrió tímidamente.

-Qué hermoso es esto pero debemos extraer la sangre de copia kat. Ahora.- Dijo Klaus tomando a Elena y arrastrándola hasta una silla, tomo una muñeca y con un cuchillo con olor a verbena corto lentamente dejando caer la sangre en un balde.

Uhm tendré que limpiar este desorden después. Abrí los ojos inmensamente lo había olvidado por completo.

-Por favor Klaus no ensucies la alfombra de su sangre, la tendría que botar.-Dije molesto.

-No llores Damon.-Isabella rodo los ojos y levante una ceja mirándola fijamente.

Ella me devolvió la mirada sin temor rápidamente corrí hacia ella y la cargue como un costal de papas llevándola a nuestra habitación.

_**Buen día.**_

_**Si lo sé, es muchísimo tiempo pero no e sentido inspiración hasta hace apenas 2 días. **_

_**En fin, los veré después**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews favoritos y follows. **_


End file.
